His Butler's Obsession
by Chie 'Dark' Tsuki
Summary: The Earl of Phantomhive has returned to the Human World with his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. It turns out that there will be a surprise for them...     Sebastian x OC    Ciel x OC   br /  P/s: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.
1. Introduction

(I've edited the timeline and some other parts of this chapter and I apologise for my weakness of making this introduction a bit tacky and dull for your reading. I hope you all enjoy my story.)

P/s: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

It has been more than a decade since the departure of the Earl from the Human world. The young Earl sat quietly in his new residence he now called home in the Underworld with his forever more demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Every cold morning, the butler would start his daily routine by preparing the young Earl breakfast-in-bed of his liking and wakes up the adolescent.

"_Bo-chan_... It's time to wake up now."

Sebastian Michaelis opens the curtains of the grand dark room his Bo-chan's to let the light in and went to the cart he brought along with him to prepare his breakfast. The young boy rises from his slumber and rubs off his sleepiness of his eyes, grunting sleepily.

"Today I have prepared 3-flavoured scones, a whipped-cream croissant and black Earl Gray tea. Which one would you like?"

"Scones..." the boy said with a sleepy cold tone.

Sebastian nods.

"Very well then." The butler said.

The dark butler then plates in two scones in an expensive China and serves it in front of the young Earl before proceeding to pour the exquisite tea into the expensive teacup and serves it to the teen.

"_Bo-chan_, today your schedule is empty as always. What would you like to do today?"

Ciel finishes his breakfast before he sat at the end of his bed and waited for the butler come to dress him up with his daily clothes.

"Today I would like to return the Human World again. I haven't step foot there for more than a decade now."

The butler was astonished of his young master's bold choice of returning to the Human World and asked him whilst doing his buttons.

"Is there any particular reasons of why you would return back to the Human World, _Bo-chan_? Don't you think you it is wise to go back there? You will cause chaos of your presence."

Sebastian looks at the boy's now crimson red eyes, glaring down at him.

"I do as I please Sebastian. Just prepare carriage right away. This is an order." He said with an icy cold tone.

The demon-in-disguise smirks at his reply, finishes his finishing touches to the young Earl's apparel of the day and kneels before him with a hand to his left chest.

"Yes, My Lord."

The dark butler then exits the room to prepare the carriage as ordered by the young Earl. The young Earl then takes out a small picture in his pocket and stares at it for a moment in silence. The picture was a picture of his former fiancée and best friend, Lizzy or Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford grinning happily next to him alongside with his former servants; Mey-rin, Finnian, Bard and Tanaka when he was once a human. The picture is the only surviving picture he had during his lifetime in the Human world. The blue eyed just closed his eyes and left his room to the world where he was once called home.

* * *

Stay tune for Part 1 ^^


	2. Part 1

Note: If you have read the Introduction at the beginning of its early release and not after since, I humbly asked you to re-read it again as I've made some changes to its content to suit the plot of the story. _Moshiwake arimasen deshita_ (Please forive me for my mistakes)

P/s: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

Somewhere around England, Finnian – a happy-go-lucky teenager whom was one of the servants of Ciel Phantomhive – was walking down the streets of London with two stacks of sacks filled with new and expensive fertilizers on both of his shoulders. As he was walking, he can't help it but to feel a sudden pang of loneliness in his heart without his former co-workers when they were once resides in the Phantomhive manor. To his latest information from Mr. Tanaka – the former butler of the Phantomhive's – the other servants each had been designated to different households of nobles in England. He paid no attention to the people he walked passed for his unusual strength of carrying such heavy loads with a very timid figure.

Suddenly, he bumped into a girl of her late teens with long white hair tied in a braided loose bun and silver eyes. She's an inch taller than him and has a cat-like face that would make anyone's heart melt with her cuteness. The girl wears a simple dark blue maid-style dress, black Victorian-style laced-up boots and hand-gloves and a chocker with an amethyst gem around her neck. Both of them grunted from their bump and looked at each other.

"_Gomenasai_! I didn't saw you and I-.." Finnian started.

The girl puts up a hand to halt him from speaking further and stood up, brushing off the dirt and dust that's on her dress before she helped the timid teen up to his feet. She picks up her stuff of books and stationeries into her hands and smiled at the poor gardener.

"It's fine. It's my fault anyway for being too concentrated on my book." She said, showing a _"Romeo & Julliet"_ copy to him.

"Are you really alright Young Miss? Did it hurt anywhere?" Finnian asked, approaching the young girl, worried that he might've injured the young lady due to his abnormal super-strength.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern." The girl replied kindly, taking a step back from his sudden approach at her. "What about you? You seemed to be carrying pretty heavy loads there. Can I be any of an assistant to you?"

Finnian shook his head, waving his hands side-to-side in disapproval.

"_Iie_! I'm fine, really! Young Miss shouldn't say such offer to a mere gardener like me. Moreover, these sacks can be carried only by me and it'll not be appropriate for a young lady such as Young Miss to help someone like me to carry these." The young gardener said hesitantly.

The girl smiled in relief of his answer.

"That's good to hear. I hope you will do fine with your work Mr. Gardener. Please do take care of yourself." She said, bowing curtly to him as a sign of friendliness before continuing her way down the streets.

Finnian flashed a grin and nods at her from the distant.

"_Hai_! Thank you Young Miss!"

The girl looks back over her shoulder and gave a smile at him before disappearing at a corner of a building.

Finnian sighs and quickly takes up his sacks back to his shoulders and rushed down the streets. In mind, he is now 10 minutes late from his actual time-line of arriving to his master's manor. Part of his mind sensed something unusual coming from the girl's presence – almost similar to of a certain butler and the other butler whom he once met.

'_I wonder who she is. She's so pretty and kind too for a noble.'_ his wondered in his mind.

Upon reaching the Earl of Hawkson manor, Finnian quickly set the sacks in the warehouse and was about to do some trimming on the bushes at the outskirts of the manor but was interrupted by the request of his presence in the Earl's study by the head butler of the manor. The meek gardener gently knocks on his master's door before he heard his master's reply of approval to enter and lets himself in.

"Y..Yes Master?" the gardener asked.

The leathered arm-chair that was on its back towards the timid gardener spins to reveal a handsome young man with rosy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. The man stood up from his chair and walked over to the now sweating gardener.

"Finnian, these past years I've observed you working in my garden and I'm ceased to impress with your energetic, strong attitude. However, it is not enough as I've noticed you have destroyed nearly half of my garden every single day for the past years." The Earl explained with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

Poor dear Finnian turning red with embarrassment of his clumsiness he cannot avoid.

The Earl clears his throat and the gardener heard the doors behind him being opened and closed, accompanied by with the all-too-familiar two different sets of footsteps that's soon came to a stop behind him. Finnian turned to look who are the guests that just arrived wide-eyed.

"And that is why I've decided to fulfill their favors of recruiting you back under their wings, Mr. Finnian. You may return back to your old master." the Earl of Hawkson finished.

* * *

Huhuhu... Stay tune to know who is the mysterious cat-girl... ;3

Again, I apologize if the story seemed too short but I'm having a bit trouble of getting some ideas to do this story. Please forgive me ~

P/s: Please check back often my stories as I will edited them a few times (don't worry, only minor grammars and certain cannons of the story so there won't be much of a big difference).

_Arigatou guzaimasu_


	3. Part 2

_Minna-sama_! Sorry for the lateness. Thank you all so much for favorite-ing this story and gave me reviews. Thank you all so much! ah, a reviewer has asked me why I used the Japanese phrases as the settings are in England. Well, to answer that; I made so that it still has the Japanese anime/manga touch of where it was originally created. Also, isn't Kuroshitsuji manga and anime or any other anime of the sort spoke in Japanese first before they were dubbed into English and many other languages for international eyes? Anyway, forgive me if it sounds ridiculous for an excuse to use the Japanese phrases in the character's sentences. Hope you all enjoy this next part ^^ (Again, _gomen_ if it's a bit OOC or something T^T)

* * *

Finnian grinned ear-to-ear as he saw his all his former colleagues and hugs them all, jumping happily with joy and laughter of their reunion back at the grand hall of the manor. The young Earl just cracked a tiny smile before he heard his butler let out a cough to gain their attentions and his smile disappeared again.

"Now that we are all together now, I suppose we'll all resume to what we do more than a decade ago." The butler said.

The servants grinned widely and stood up straight and raised their hand to a salute.

"_Hai_!"

A sudden knock at the doubled door turned their heads to see a blonde now-grown-up Elizabeth Middleford running towards the demonic adolescent and bear hugged him. Ciel, stunned by her sudden appearance – not to mention how beautifully she had grown up – blushed as she bear hugged him.

"Ciel-_kun_ you idiot! Why didn't you tell me you've returned back to London?" she cried.

"Lizzy..." Ciel utter out. He pulls back from the hug and looks at her in the face. "_Gomen_ for having to leave you back then. I had my reasons that I can't tell you."

Elizabeth sobbed, looking at him with a pout.

"You still wear black like the last time I saw you. That colour still doesn't fit you. You should wear midnight blue like you used to wear." She said.

Ciel just smiled slightly at her comment.

"Perhaps I will wear it back. Come on. I'll have Sebastian to prepare us some snacks."

Elizabeth smiled and nods her head with delight. Ciel turns to look at Sebastian and the butler nods his head inserted with a curt bow as a sign he received his message. Sebastian dismissed the servants to their jobs before heading to the kitchen to prepare the young Earl and his fiancée snacks for the evening. For a very short moment, she saw a glint of red in Ciel's eyes but was interrupted when the young Earl lends out a hand to the young lady in pink and escorted her to the garden at the back like a gentleman he is.

Once at the doorway, Elizabeth was flabbergasted when she saw the garden decorated with pink roses, white lilies, cherry yellow sunflowers and many other types of exotic flowers she could've imagined. A dove came landing on her finger and she giggled, giving it a peck on the beak before letting if flew again. Ciel took her hand and led her to her seat before taking his across the table.

Not so soon later, Sebastian handsomely came entering the garden with a cart full of assorted delicious-looking handmade and high in quality French mini desserts of cakes, parfaits, scones and custards. He plates in each dessert to both of their plates before he pours two cups of aromatic tea and serves it in front of them.

"Today's dessert is the French-style mini desserts china and Apricot and Green Tea Mille Fuille." The butler said, explaining the menu of the evening.

Elizabeth grins widely of the delicious-looking desserts with pure delight in her eyes and looks at Sebastian.

"_Arigatou_ Sebastian-_san_! It's been a long time since I've ate your cookings." She praised.

Sebastian just replied her praise with a smile while his head lowered slightly as a sign of humbleness as a butler.

"Thank you Elizabeth-_sama_ for your kind words. However, I'm not entitled for such praise as I'm merely one _hell_ of a butler." He said while giving his trademark cat-smile to the young lady.

Elizabeth smiled and enjoyed the snacks of the evening and the butler retreated back into the manor to the kitchen. Ciel, on the other hand, only watched her fiancée and the scenery with somewhat a calm look in his eyes.

_~Home sweet home huh...~_ his mind wandered.

As the dark butler entered the kitchen to prepare dinner, he heard of his loved one's voice under a table and he smiled happily. He ducked under and reached for his old muse – the black cat that's once a kitten now a full grown feline. The feline purred in his hands and Sebastian massaged the feline's paws – blushing in light pink at the touch of the cat's soft paws.

"How have you been old friend? My my, you've grew year very big these past years yet still soft as you had been when you're still a kitten." He said in a very caring manner.

The cat meowed in responds and he sighed in delight hearing its voice again. Unknown to him, a pair of silver eyes watching from afar with cold sight.

"You better watch out Crow... Or else you'll get hurt..." The owner of the eyes said to themselves before disappearing into the dusk.

* * *

And there you are. Sorry if it's too short but I'm kinda running out of ideas and time to make this story. Please stay tune for the next part. ^


End file.
